1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a peripheral device and, more particularly, to a system and method for controlling a display monitor in a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A personal computer/television (PC/TV) convergence system is a fully functional computer integrated with television functionality, providing TV viewing (via broadcast, cable, satellite, VCR, digital disk, or other broadcast media) and personal computing functionality.
A PC/TV convergence device may comprise a fully functional computer including memory, microprocessors, hard drives, floppy drives, fax-modems, CD-ROM player, keyboard, monitor, power supply, mouse, gamepad/joy stick, microphone, etc. The computer is interfaced with a National Television Standards Committee (NTSC) signal which is converted to a scan "video graphics adapter" (VGA) signal or the computer's scan VGA signal is converted to an NTSC interface signal.
The PC/TV convergence device is controlled by the computer's operating system (OS). Thus, the monitor can display both TV programs and computer applications either at the same time or separately. Furthermore, the convergence of the functionality of a PC and a TV into a single system also permits the utilization of the communications bandwidth, mass storage and graphics application of the computer to deliver, store and display applications within a television viewing environment.
The PC/TV is a user interactive device. For example, if a user is watching TV, the PC/TV will be able to download information from another source (besides a TV station) information about, among other things, the TV program. Such information can originate from a web site or via phone lines or other data providers.
At present, when televisions and personal computers are separate devices, TVs typically incorporate a remote control. A standard TV remote control may control a variety of television functions or other related functions by communicating control information or infrared (IR) signals to the TV to indicate which button on the remote control was depressed.
When converging the functionality of a computer and a television, current computer convergence systems have retained use of a TV remote control as well as separate control of computer functions and television functions. As a result, such systems utilize display monitors having controllers responsive to a TV remote for controlling the various functions of the display monitors, such as volume if the monitor includes speakers, brightness, contrast, etc. However, when a user wishes to couple a display monitor to the system which does not include any controllers responsive to a TV remote or does not include certain functions, such as audio, then such functions must be controlled and provided by other means for proper operation of the system. Thus, what is needed is a computer system which recognizes the type of display monitor being used and, in particular, determines if a monitor includes controllers which are responsive to a TV remote for controlling the various functions of the monitors wherein the system uses a computer to control such functions if the monitor does not include such controllers.